


《红高跟》 chapter-11

by 2483980249



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Peter·Parker, Tony·Stark, 蜘蛛侠, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 丹麦女孩AU跨行别虫本章PWP章节踩雷：指奸，口交





	《红高跟》 chapter-11

“嗯……轻点sir哈……”。

Peter被摁住腿压在床上，说实话小孩儿有点后悔了。她的腿被Tony往两边掰开，就着月光可以看见她的性器上水淋淋的，Peter想这就是所谓的大人恶作剧。

十分钟前她还浑身赤裸地贴在不知所措的Tony身上四处点火，女孩儿用她挺翘的白臀蹭着那个被布料禁锢着的大怪物，那时候Peter的眼睛里还含着得意，她想她成功地向一个成年人下了一封情欲的战书。

Tony的呼吸有点重，Peter听在耳朵里小心脏快速地跳动着，无数夜晚里的美丽幻想迅速涌上女孩儿的心头，Peter浑身的细胞都在尖叫着要勾引这个男人来操她。

Peter是在什么时候被压住的呢？女孩儿记得在她又一次“坐”到Tony的性器上时，Tony突然发力起身将她翻了个身，还没回过神男人已经在含住了她右边的乳头，略微粗糙的大手掐在她的腰部，指尖揉捏着那一块软肉。

酥麻感迅速传遍她的身躯，就像是被闪电击中一样，女孩儿浑身颤抖着，娇媚的喘息声从没闭紧的牙关溢出来，“Mr.Stark……”男人听见爱人的叫唤，他抬起头眼睛直勾勾地看着Peter。

Peter觉得她真的玩大了，男人眼里的脆弱已经不见了踪影，仿佛刚才那个害怕被爱人丢下的钢铁侠先生只不过是个假象。Tony现在眼里阴沉沉的，沉重的呼吸声让Peter想起了动物园里被惹毛的森林领主狮子，好像只要她再动一下，哪怕是轻轻一下，Tony就会毫不犹豫地扑上来咬住她的要害让她一命呜呼。

“乖。”Tony说，他深吸了一口气低下头又含住了女孩儿的乳头，男人的舌头有些粗糙，舔在本来就敏感的地方让Peter整个人软成了一摊水。

女孩儿伸手揪住了Tony的头发，她张着嘴巴毫不顾忌地给男人点火，“再大力点，嗯……这边，这边也要。”Peter拉过Tony放在她腰间的手，领着他抚摸上自己的左胸，乳头已经在方才的刺激下变得硬挺，女孩儿讨好似地将胸部往前挪送到Tony手里。

“可我现在对这里更感兴趣。”男人说着挣开了Peter的手，转而用手掰开女孩儿的双腿，那个从未被使用过的性器此时正直地站立着，月光下可以看见龟头被溢出来的液体弄得水淋淋的。

Peter的上半身靠在床头板上，她伸手抓过一个枕头塞到自己后背，“你想干嘛？”女孩儿调整了下自己的身体姿势，像只被揉软了的小兔子，眯着微微发红的眼睛盯着男人。

她听见Tony笑了，是她从来没听过的声调，随后女孩儿的脑子里被快感偷袭，白光在她的眼前闪现。Tony低下头含住了她的性器，另一只手松开了她的腿把玩着她的囊袋，“Mr.Stark！别……啊吐出来，不……不要！”女孩儿挣扎着，试图将自己从Tony身下扯出来，可每当她一动Tony就回把她的阴茎全部吞进去然后用力一吸，喉咙深处的紧致感让Peter无法适从，泪水还是从眼眶里掉了出来，Peter没了法子只能用手推搡着Tony的头，可惜女孩儿浑身发软小爪子根本什么力气都没有，十指抓在男人的头发上就像是给Tony做按摩。 

估计是小孩儿真的抓疼了男人，Tony皱起眉头，好看的大眼睛眯了起来，男人又将Peter的阴茎吞了进去，把玩着囊袋的手稍稍加大了力度揉弄着。

“呜呜呜……不要了sir啊！”被敬爱的对象口交，这个认知迅速攻击了Peter的大脑，Peter没有被摁住的腿不断踢在床板上，“sir我错了……我真的啊，真的错了呜呜呜。”Peter后悔了，她不该勾引Tony的，她似乎忘记这个花花公子身上的招数，就像是现在，自以为是的小屁孩终于受到了惩罚，被男人摁在床上做着不可描述的事情。 

女孩儿的哭声有些大，Tony不再折腾他的小朋友，男人把阴茎吐出来直起身子将女孩儿搂紧怀里，侧过头将细碎的吻落在Peter的脸侧，大手握住女孩儿的阴茎上下动作着，大拇指时不时地用力捻过龟头，刺激着女孩儿的马眼。

不一会儿Peter就尖叫着将手指甲扣进男人的手臂里，白嫩的阴茎在Tony的抚慰下喷射着白浊的精液。精液没有阻挡地四处溅着，些许撒在床上，Peter想如果开灯的话她一定没眼看床单。

男人又搓了两把发泄后女孩儿软下去的性器，看着阴茎在自己手里边有重新硬起来，Tony满意地笑弯了眼睛。“Mr.Stark……”他的女孩儿在叫他，Peter的声音有些颤抖，带着情欲特有的沙哑。

“嗯？” 男人回应着。

“我我知道错了……下次不敢了。” Peter抬起手摸向自己的脸，手指触碰到的地方先是冰凉的泪水然后就是因为情动而变得滚烫的脸蛋。“这次还没过呢……”Tony侧过头亲吻了女孩儿的耳根，然后极其恶劣地一口咬住了Peter娇嫩的耳垂，女孩儿因为轻微的疼痛感小声哼叫着，她能感受到被男人含在嘴里的耳垂正在被他的舌头疯狂挑逗着。

熟悉的热度再一次涌了上来，Peter觉得小腹热热的，连带着胸腔里那颗心脏也快速地跳动着。女孩儿的手抚上男人同样滚烫的胸膛，一颗小脑袋不停地往人身上蹭着。

Peter的手在Tony身上胡乱摸着，男人已经松开了她可怜的耳垂，那个小小的，圆润的耳垂因为男人的玩弄此时变得殷红，男人看着自己的作品再次笑出了声音。

“Peter？” 

“嗯……”

女孩儿稍稍昂高头，她的眼神迷离，就像是清晨被迷雾笼罩的森林，Tony爱惨了Peter的眼睛，男人想起这双平时水汪汪的棕色眼眸总会带着浓浓的爱意看着自己，哪怕是现在被情事弄混脑袋的时候，Peter也会努力地看着自己。

男人抓住了Peter胡乱动作的手，他先是把女孩儿的手递到自己嘴边，他将它摊开掌心朝外。Tony低下头亲吻了她的手心，眼睛却是一直在看着Peter。

然后男人又亲吻了女孩儿的嘴唇，他用舌头顺着女孩儿的唇形描绘了一遍，接着在Peter支离破碎的呻吟声里用舌头顶开了心上人的贝齿，从未被外人打扰过的口腔被Tony疯狂地袭击着，男人扫过Peter口里每一个角落，又引着生涩的软舌相互纠缠着。

Tony的手绕过女孩儿的一条腿，手静悄悄地朝人会阴下边摸过去，“唔···”Peter眯着眼睛承受着男人的攻击，兀地觉得身下痒痒的，等回过神来Tony已经朝着被揉松的穴口将一节手指探进去，男人并不安分，手指摁压着火热的内壁四处探索。

“Peter你知道吗？”Tony松开了女孩儿的唇舌，在对方的嘴角亲吻一口低声道，“你真的就是个姑娘。”Tony又塞进了一根手指，Peter未经润滑的小穴已经自我分泌肠液将男人的手指打湿，另一根手指进去的时候甚至还发出了“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，“你看你还会自己出水。”说着男人将两根手指狠狠地插进去，招惹得Peter浑身颤抖，嘴里一顿乱叫。

Peter轻轻摆动着腰肢，配合Tony手指抽插的动作。女孩儿心心念念着Tony能插到他的敏感点上去，这么想着Peter在男人抽出手指再插进去的时候将腰部高高抬起，猛得就对着Tony的手指坐下去，整个白嫩的翘臀就坐在男人的手掌上，Peter能感觉得Tony的手掌已经完全与自己的皮肉贴合，没有留下一点缝隙。

Peter又想起来，好像也是这只手，在她的幼年替她给了想要攻击她的机器人一掌。

“Mr.Stark··别玩了。”女孩儿将手抚摸上男人的阴茎，她将Tony的裤子扯下来，然后转身轻轻一推把男人推在自己身下。Peter的身体还在发软，当她两条腿岔开跪在男人身侧的时候，Peter感觉到有些东西顺着自己的大腿流了下来。

Tony看着他的姑娘，他很想就这么揪着Peter把她狠狠压在身下，用自己的阴茎把女孩儿方才勾引他的那股嚣张劲给艹散。男人闭上了眼睛，睫毛在颤抖。

可他不能，他的姑娘还是个未成年人。

Tony吞咽了下口水，睁开眼时选择了扭过头不去看Peter。空气安静了一会儿，男人再次回头的时候抓住了女孩儿的手，“给我口出来，就像我做的那样。”他在Peter的眼里看到了困惑，男人不想解释，他只是盯着Peter不放。

“好。'Peter想她家的大人真的变得太有原则了，她的后穴还在发痒，女孩儿有些儿失望，她原本还想着她的爱人会给她想要的。

果然还是不能逼得太紧。

女孩儿弯下腰，半个身子趴在Tony的下腹处，她的双手抓住那根粗大的阴茎，Peter先是伸出舌头舔舐了下龟头，味道算不上好，但也不至于讨厌，女孩儿开始想不明白刚才Tony替她口的时候怎么一脸享受的模样。

“对，含进去一点。”听见声音女孩儿又将阴茎吞进去了一点，男人的分量太大了，还未完全吞进去就已经将她的腮帮子撑得酸痛，女孩儿只能皱着眉头尽力吞着，她的手也不闲着，学着方才Tony的模样抓着他的囊袋就上下揉捏着。

男人怕是舒服极了，伸出手像是抚摸幼猫一样轻轻挠着女孩儿的下巴， 还时不时地低喘两声，就像是鼓励一样，每当听到Tony的声音Peter都会再把阴茎吞进去一点。小小的头颅在上下移动着。

Peter的舌头时不时地舔过马眼，有的时候会像小蛇一样逮着那里不放，好像那个地方能让她钻进去一样。因为姿势缘故，Tony能看见他的小孩儿臀部高高翘起，大大的眼睛闪过一丝玩味，他恶劣地抬起手就朝Peter的翘臀上打下一巴掌。

“啪！”突然而来的疼痛感从臀部传开，Peter的小脸瞬间红了起来，被打屁股的羞耻感让她从情欲里扯回一些理智，Peter刚想吐出嘴里的东西，抬头去控诉Tony的暴行，却被男人摁住了头继续着口交的动作。

“唔唔唔唔！”Tony没心没肺地笑着，顺便挺动着腰部在Peter的嘴里抽送着，说实话，宝贝儿的小嘴要比他上过的所有女人都舒服。

不理会女孩儿被堵住的控诉，男人捧着女孩儿的头就开始用力抽送自己的阴茎，Peter被顶的喉咙发痛，但身体却对这样的暴行感到了异样的快感，身下无人安慰的阴茎随着男人的动作一下一下地戳在Tony腿上。

在最后的几个大力抽送中，Tony低吼着将精液射进了Peter嘴里，女孩儿的阴茎也因为快感而释放出来，Tony拉起女孩儿的时候，Peter还没回过神，男人笑着将Peter嘴边的精液用手指挑进女孩儿嘴里，他亲吻着女孩儿的脸庞就像是对待一件宝物。

“下次得喂饱我。”他的女孩儿说。


End file.
